Youth
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Suatu hari, Aomine tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kise yang sedang istirahat dari pemotretannya. Tidak sengaja.. Yakin? Jangan-jangan keduanya hanya 'modus' belaka lagi. Ah namanya juga masa muda. - AoKise.


**A/N: Aaa gue ga pede sama fanfic yang ini, apalagi TL gue rusuh banget lagi sama pair KisexPapa, PHP, Kise yang mati gara2 kalah lawan Seirin terus pemakamannya pake lagu ST12, dsb dsb—Anyway, gausah bacot lagi, selamat baca!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **Panggilan AoModus & Yang ngebuat imej Aomine tukang modus © Anak2 TL #apakh

* * *

Aomine menguap lebar.

Hari ini Touou sedang libur karena musim panas. Klub basket pun memutuskan untuk istirahat seminggu pasca _Interhigh_ dengan alasan memulihkan diri. Satsuki yang notaben menjadi nganggur pun mengajak Aomine yang selalu menganggur untuk menemaninya berbelanja untuk keperluan musim panasnya di hari pertama libur klub ini. Tapi ya karena pada dasarnya Aomine malas, jadinya ia malah meninggalkan Satsuki yang pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang.

'_Panas.'_

Aomine duduk di bangku disebuah taman sambil mengipas-ngipas kaus biru gelapnya dengan cepat. Ia menjadi merasa sangat emosi karena cuaca sepanas ini—ditambah dengan waktu tidur siangnya yang diganggu Satsuki karena acara belanjanya ini. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidur saja ya ditaman ini sampai _mood_-nya sedikit membaik.

"—Aominecchi!"

Aomine kembali ke posisi duduk. Ia melirik sejenak ke suara yang memanggil namanya dengan sebuah _suffix _khas—'cchi'. Aomine mendesah, siapa coba yang memanggilnya _'Aominecchi'_ selain orang pirang yang kerjaannya meniru-niru gaya orang terus?

"-cchi—Aominecchi! Tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan kau disini!"

"Agh! Mimpi indahku dengan Mai-chan!"

Aomine mengumpat, Kise tetap ceria seperti biasanya. Sepertinya acara tidur siang Aomine akan terganggu sebentar.

_Scene _berganti dengan pemandangan Aomine dan Kise yang sedang menenggak minuman isotoniknya masing-masing. Tadi Kise mentraktirnya dengan alasan cuaca sangat panas sehingga ia amat sangat berbaik hati ingin membelikannya. Tentu saja Aomine tidak menolak hal itu, lagian lumayan buat hemat duit.

"Jarang aku melihat Aominecchi didaerah ini," ujar Kise sambil mengelap keringatnya, "Tumben. Memangnya sedang apa? Dimana Momoicchi?"

"Kutinggal. Habis dia berisik." Jawab Aomine singkat. Kise langsung memberi tatapan '_apa-apaan-itu-kalau-dia-khawatir-bagaimana'_ dan '_seharusnya-kau-memperlakukan-wanita-lebih-_gentle_-Aominecchi'._

Aomine versi _gentleman?_ Hah kau bercanda ya Kise?

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?" Aomine bertanya balik.

"Pemotretan hehehe." Kise tertawa kecil, "Tapi sedang istirahat. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk lihat-lihat, eh, ketemu Aominecchi~ Seperti takdir saja~" seru Kise senang.

"Jangan bercanda," ujar Aomine ketus, tetapi daun telinganya berwarna sedikit kemerahan, "Seharusnya kalau kau punya waktu luang untuk itu, kau latihan basket saja sama tim barumu itu."

'_Harusnya kau bilang itu ke dirimu sendiri, Aominecchi.' _Pikir Kise, tapi ia tidak mengatakan ke orangnya langsung.

"Tanpa berlatih sekeras itu pun aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu Aominecchi. Akan kubuktikan saat _Winter Cup_ nanti, itu pun kalau kau bertahan lama disana."

"Oh jadi kau menantangku? Jangan harap Kise. _Yang bisa mengalahkanku cuma aku._" Aomine tetap arogan seperti biasanya. Keduanya mengeluarkan seringai tajam dan tatapan tajam—seperti serigala yang mau menerkam satu sama lain. Kelakuan mereka membuat anak-anak kecil disekitar mereka yang sedang bermain menjadi bergidik ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola basket berukuran sedikit kecil berguling kearah kaki kanan Aomine. Kemungkinan punya anak-anak kecil yang ketakutan tadi. Aomine meraih bola basket itu, memain-mainkannya sedikit, lalu melakukan _formless shot_-nya kearah ring—dan masuk tentunya. Anak-anak kecil yang ketakutan itu wajahnya langsung berubah berseri-seri, menunjukkan rasa kekaguman, tak ubahnya dengan si model kuning. Aomine mendengus, sepertinya ia baru dapat sebuah ide.

"Oi Kise, berapa lama waktu istirahatmu?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba. Kie yang terkejut kontan saja langsung menegcek jam tangan kebiruannya dengan buru-buru.

"Errr.. masih lumayan lama kurasa. Kenapa?" Kise menaikkan alisnya. Aneh rasanya kalau Aominecchi menanyakan jadwal pemotretannya seperti ini.

"Mau main _one-on-one_ denganku?" Ajak Aomine, masih dengan senyum khas ala preman(?)nya, sambil memutar-mutarkan bola basket diujung jari telunjuknya.

_Ah, seperti di masa lalu. Cuma bedanya dulu si Kuning yang biasanya menantang si Biru._

"Ayo!" seru Kise semangat. Mereka langsung berlari menuju lapangan kecil didekat taman tersebut, tanpa mempedulikan tampang anak-anak kecil yang ingin menangis karena bola basketnya diambil.

* * *

"_Hah… hah.. hah.."_

Bunyi decit sepatu menguasai seluruh lapangan. Suara tersengal-sengal mulai muncul ke permukaan. Peluh saling berjatuhan, kulit saling bersentuhan, hanya untuk memperebutkan sebuah bola berwarna oranye. Jika salah satu sudah mendapat bola langsunglah ia melompat dan arungi angkasa demi mencetak angka. Tak terasa matahari sudah berada di ubun-ubun sekarang. Mereka memang suka lupa waktu kalau sudah bermain basket, sama seperti pada masa Teikou dulu.

"Bagaimana.. hah.. ha… sudah.. menyerah?" ejek Aomine. Skor yang dicetaknya sudah 44 poin hari ini.

"Tidak mungkin!" tepis Kise dengan semangat, meski kakinya mengatakan hal yang berbeda, "Ayo.. main.. hah.. denganku.. hah… lagi!"

Kise lalu menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha mengatur napas. Sementara Aomine mengamati Kise dari atas sampai kebawah. Kise sungguh telah berubah. Permainannya menjadi lebih bagus, tekniknya lebih matang, dan _skill copy-cat_-nya semakin mantap. Ia sadar kalo beberapa kali Kise kerap kali menggunakan beberapa teknik _Kiseki no Sedai_ untuk melawannya, bahkan teknik Aomine sendiri. Terbukti dengan skor 36 yang berhasil dimasukkannya kali ini, meski harus dibayar dengan rasa kelelahan yang luar biasa ini.

"Tidak," Aomine mengusap surai keemasan Kise, "Kita berhenti saja. Lagipula aku sudah capai."

"Aku masih kuat Aominecchi!" bantah Kise, namun ia segera ambruk lagi.

"Oh ya? Lihat saja dirimu sendiri. Sekarang segera berikan uangmu dan aku akan membelikan kita minuman!" perintah Aomine. Kise memasang tampang _'apa dah'_ namun akhirnya ia berikan uangnya pada Aomine. Lagipula ia juga haus kok.

Kise memandangi punggung Aomine yang semakin menjauh. Punggungnya semakin lebar, dadanya juga semakin bidang. Kelenturan tubuhnya makin tak bisa dipercaya—telah ia buktikan saat bertanding tadi. Aominecchi tidak pernah berubah, selalu sehebat biasanya. Wajah Kise berubah merah. Kalau begini, gimana ia bisa berhenti mengaguminya coba? Yang ada ia malah semakin menginginkannya. Ingin Aominecchi ingin Aominecchi ingin—

"Kise-kun,"

Kise menelan ludahnya. Yang memanggilnya itu bukan _dia_ kan?"

"Kise Ryouta-kun, beraninya…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lalu burung-burung langsung beterbangan dengan rusuh mendengar jeritan Kise.

* * *

Aomine memasukkan uang yang diberi Kise untuk membeli minuman dengan terbata-bata. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan _match_-nya dengan Kise tadi. Ia terlihat begitu semangat, lalu—oh kausnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat sehingga bayang-bayang tubuhnya sedikit terlihat. Belum lagi bibir ranum Kise yang acap kali mengumpat dan protes meminta tanding ulang. Ia ingin segera menghilangkan capainya, dan kembali bermain dengan Kise.

_("Mama! Orang _dim _itu aneh deh senyum-senyum sendiri!" _Ujar seorang anak kecil.

"_Ssst sayang! Jangan pedulikan dia! Ayo kita pergi!" _Sang Ibu langsung menuntun anaknya pergi meninggalkan lelaki _tan_ dengan senyum mesumnya itu).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aomine langsung melompat. Ia menoleh kebelakang dengan panik. Kise baru saja berteriak kan? Apa yang barusan terjadi memangnya? Apa tiba-tiba ia diserang preman lalu diperkosa? Apa jangan preman itu malah Haizaki Sougo yang mau mengajak Kise kawin lari? Meski agak berlebihan namun Aomine merasa sedikit khawatir. Aww mesra sekali sih kalian!

"Kise!" Aomine segera berlari menuju lapangan basket, mengabaikan minuman yang tadi dibelinya, "Oii Kise! Kau kenapa?"

"Ah Aominecchi!" Kise dan seorang wanita menoleh kearahnya. Masa sih wanita itu pacar Kise? "Maaf sudah bikin kaget! Kenapa kau disini? Mana minumanku?"

"Kutinggal begitu kudengar kau teriak!" jawab Aomine malu. "Lagian kenapa sih _pake _teriak-teriak? Bikin panik tahu!"

Pipi Kise menghangat mendengar pernyataan Aomine.

"Kise! Kau sudah bolos pemotretan! Beraninya kabur begitu saja. Ayo kembali dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu!" Hardik si wanita dengan aura kelam. Kise dan Aomine bergidik, kok rasanya aura-aura mencekam begini familiar ya?

"Kau bilang kau sedang istirahat!" Aomine ikut-ikutan ngomel. Ia mengambil bola basket-entah-darimana dan langsung dilemparnya hingga mengenai kepala Kise. "Dasar. Padahal aku mau ngajak tanding ulang."

"Maaf ya Aominecchi, kita tanding ulang nanti saja," Kise menggerakan tangan kanannya sejajar dengan muka _bishie_-nya dan mengedip sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. "Ya soal itu, aku memang sedikit berbohong. Tapi aku senang bisa ketemu Aominecchi kok!"

Kise lalu berjalan mendekati Aomine, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Aomine, lalu mencium pipinya, "Sampai berjumpa lagi, _Daiki_!"

Kise lalu pergi, namun Aomine tetap diam. Ia lalu mengusap pipinya perlahan. Sepertinya ia masih belum sadar kalau ia baru saja _dicium, dipipi, _oleh seorang _Kise Ryouta_.

…

…

…

"_I'm sweating, shalala, recklessly, now instantaneously stronger. I regrettably should burn, because you'd been searching for a cool guy for so long~"_

_Pik._ "Ya?" Aomine menjawab telepon yang be-_ringtone character song _milik Kise dengan muka _bopung_.

"_Dai-chaaaaaaan kau darimana saja?!" _rengek makhluk merah jambu dari seberang telepon_, "Aku mencarimu tahu! _Mou_ kau jahat sekali! Dimana kau sekarang?"_

Aomine melirik-lirik ke sekitarnya, mencari patokan lokasi ia sekarang, "Taman dekat daerah X. Memangnya kenapa? Salah sendiri kau lama sekali!"

"_Daerah X? Itu 'kan tempat pemotretan Ki-chan yang kubilang tadi!" _Satsuki langsung memekik, _"Apa kau bertemu Ki-chan? Hei sampaikan salamku padanya dong!"_

"Hn." Aomine hanya mendengus, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

'_Tunggu,'_ Satsuki berpikir sejenak, _'Ada yang janggal.'_

"Oi Satsuki, kalau tidak mau ngomong lagi aku putus nih—"

"_Dai-chan, kau sengaja kesana ya?"_

Mata kebiruan Aomine melotot. Nyaris saja ia melempar _handphone-_nya saking _absurd_-nya pernyataan Satsuki tadi.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan sih?"

"_Kau sengaja meninggalkanku untuk menemui Ki-chan, 'kan? Ayo ngaku aja deh Dai-chan~"_

Aomine mematung mendengar celotehan Satsuki. Mukanya yang berkulit gelap mulai bersemu merah sekarang.

"_Aku benar ya? Wah Dai-chan tukang modus ternyata ya. AoMODUS~ AoMODUS~!" _goda Satsuki sambil terkekeh.

"DIAM KAU SATSUKI!" Aomine mengelak dari perkataan Satsuki, tapi Satsuki tahu kalau yang ia katakan adalah benar.

* * *

"Kau ini ya benar-benar! Gara-gara kau bolos, aku jadi harus mengatur ulang seluruh jadwalmu tahu!"

Kise tetap bersiul membiarkan managernya berkicau. Biarlah managernya marah-marah sampai puas, memang salahnya kok meninggalkan pekerjaan secara mendadak seperti itu.

"Lagian, tumben sekali kau seperti ini! Apa ini karena orang yang bernama 'Aominecchi' itu?"

Kise langsung melotot kearah manager kesayangannya. Mukanya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dia orang yang kau suka itu ya?"

_Peeesh_. Muka Kise semakin memerah. "_Ugh_, jangan menggodaku dong manager-san~" rajuk Kise seperti biasanya, "Habis aku jarang ketemu Aominecchi sih! Jadi reflek saja aku langsung menghampirinya~"

'_Niatnya sih cuma sebentar, eh malah keterusan.'_ Lanjut Kise dalam hati. Cinta membuat kita lupa segalanya, _no_? #Apakh

Manager Kise terkekeh, supir Kise _facepalm_, dan muka Kise semakin memerah karena diejek terus. Ternyata, Aomine dan Kise sama-sama modus hanya untuk melihat satu sama lain.

Ah masa muda..

—_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N: Anjir apa ini asdjfk— kenapa harus pake tema modus? #pengaruhTL #Nyalahin  
**

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama (dan atas rikues-an temen) publish juga di fandom indo (setelah sebelumnya publish KagaKuro di fandom inggris #promosi). Iya gue tau ini jelek, orz rasanya fic ancur ini berhak dapet flame #apakh**

**Gue rencananya masih mau nyantol disini sampai gue **_**sreg**_** buat berkelana lagi. Ga apa2 kan? #gaboleh Jadi.. abaikan curhatan gue, review? Hahaha sampai jumpa lagi!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
